Sonrisa Angelical
by Sipei
Summary: Inuyasha la miro sorprendido por aquel gesto tan inocente. ¿Porque de repente se ponía tan colorada? ¿Y porque su sonrisa estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo? *One Shot* *InuKag*


**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha (incluido a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha) son propiedad exclusiva de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi. Este FanFic tiene como principal, y único objetivo, la de entretenerlas, entretenerme y perder el tiempo.

**Sonrisa Angelical**

Estaba anocheciendo, y como siempre, todos sus sentidos se relajaran. La noche siempre le había proporcionado cierta paz interior. Claro que paz no era lo que estaba teniendo últimamente. Especialmente cando estaba bastante próximo de Kagome.

Ella despertaba sensaciones extrañas en él. Sensaciones que no lograba comprender, ni mucho menos, controlar. Era raro eso. Porque Inuyasha no Taisho era conocido por mantener siempre a raya sus emociones. Pero lo peor no era eso.

Sino los sueños febriles que tenía, en las que ella era la principal protagonista. Se dormía, soñaba que la poseía salvajemente y cuando se despertaba estaba completamente empapado en sudor. A veces, incluso, se sentía avergonzado de tener aquellos sueños. Pero cuando aquel fuego, que lo consumía por dentro, se tornaba demasiado difícil de controlar mientras se tocaba sus partes íntimas, no le quedaba otro remedio que buscarse una hembra para satisfacerlo.

Pero… ¡Maldición¿Porque no podía satisfacer su apetito con otra¿Por qué cada vez que estaba listo para enterrarse profundamente en el cuerpo de un hembra tenía que aparecer en sus memorias la sonrisa de ella terminando con aquel deseo abrasador?

Él no era un pervertido como Miroku. Se conocía y sabía muy bién como era su personalidad. Y no obstante, cada vez que ella iba a tomar baño en el río, no podía evitar ocultarse en lo alto de un árbol y mirarla. Ver como tocaba sus cabellos, sus senos, su vientre y su…

En esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo, y la odiaba a ella por _obligarlo_ a tocarse cuando ni derecho tenia de expiarla.

¡Maldita¡Mil veces maldita!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaron de una furia apenas contenida. Quería apartar aquellos pensamientos perversos de su miente, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, al final no lo lograba.

¿Es que no había nada más en el mundo que no fuera Kagome¿Ni siquiera Kikyou era capaz de permanecer entre sus pensamientos aunque fuera solo por unos minutos? Se preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola silenciosamente.

La vieja Kaede había tenido la idea de encender un pequeño fuego, ya que aquella noche estaba haciendo bastante frío. Y allí estaban todos reunidos delante de la fogata y cenando.

Claro que no tenía gran apetito y si estaba comiendo ramén era por pura casualidad. Todos sus pensamientos estaban volcados en la chica que estaba al otro día, junto a Sango. Ni siquiera los comentarios de Shippou parecían molestarle como antes. ¿Que le pasaba¿Por qué se comportaba así¿Porque no podía de dejar de pensar en ella¿Y porque rayos cada vez que Kagome lo miraba al instante desvía la mirada completamente roja?

Kami-sama… Ya no entendía nada de nada.

Iba a buscarse otra taza de ramén, cuando sus orejas captaran un movimiento del cuerpo de Kagome. Al instante sus ojos dorados se dirigieron a ella y observaron lo que iba a ser. Sango se aproximo de Kagome y le susurro algo muy bajito en su oído, y dos segundos mas tarde Kagome emitía una extraña, pero deliciosa, sonrisa.

Sus orejitas se movieron, lo que atrajo la atención de Kagome, que lo miro embobada.

Después, el tiempo se había convertido en una eternidad para ambos. Inuyasha se negaba a mirar a otro lado que no fuera la sonrisa de Kagome, y ella como si quisiera besarlo.

¿Besarlo¿A un medio demonio como él¡Ja! Debe de ser una broma. Una broma muy cruel. Pero lo cierto es que quería probar el sabor de sus labios y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello.

Cuando se despertó de sus pensamientos, Kagome ya no estaba sentada junto a Sango. Ni en ningún otro sitio.

Sintió su corazón desbocarse. ¿Dónde se había metido¿Y porque nadie parecía preocupado por su "extraña" desaparición? Bien. Él esperaría cinco minutos por ella, y si, después de ese tiempo ella no regresaba, él mismo la iba a buscar y la traería de vuelto allí a como diera lugar.

Se posiciono en la posición de lotus y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, y se dedico a esperar a que Kagome decidiera regresar. ¡Por nada del mundo permitiría ver a los demás ver cuan preocupado estaba por ella!

**………**

Ya habían pasado mas que cinco minutos y ni señal de ella. Y nadie en aquella cabaña parecía preocupado con su desapareció. ¿Es que estaban todos ciegos o qué? Dado que nadie parecía dispuesto a buscar a Kagome, él mismo lo haría.

Se levanto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el exterior de la cabaña. El aire gélido de la noche le hizo temblar de frío, y por ende, metió las manos en las mangas de su haori. Luego empezó a olfatear el aire para ver si detectaba su aroma. Y efectivamente lo detecto. Siguiendo su rastro, se dedico a caminar por la floresta hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Kagome estaba junto al Árbol Sagrado, de espaldas a él y miraba hacia cima con mucha concertación. Se preguntó en que estaría pensando. Y lo mas importante, en quién. Esperaba que no fuera e Kouga, porque si era así él… ¿Qué harías si ella estuviera pensando en él? Se preguntó.

Lo mataría. Lenta y dolorosamente. Se divertiría verlo sufrir y saber que su muerte era inminente. Ooh, si… Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kagome pareció sentir que alguien la estaba mirando y se giro para ver quien era y al instante sus mejillas quedaron teñidas de un profundo carmesí para luego dedicarle una pequeña. Inuyasha la miro sorprendido por aquel gesto tan inocente. ¿Porque de repente se ponía tan colorada¿Y porque su sonrisa estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo?

Gruño. No era hora de pensar en mil y una formas de seducirla y si de averiguar que es lo que pasaba con ella. No obstante, había un pequeño problema: No sabia como lidar con una chica.

Jamás se intereso por los sentimientos y pensamientos por los del sexo opuesto. Aunque había escuchado que ellas tendían a pensar demasiado en sentimentalismos. ¿Estaría pensando Kagome en esa tipo de cosas¡Como le gustaría saber!

"Hum… Estas muy rara últimamente. " Kagome lo miro con los ojos abierta no creyendo lo que había escuchado y bajo los ojos, tímida. ¡Mierda¿Porque no podía ser un poco mas delicado?

"No estoy rara, Inuyasha. Es impresión tuya."

"¡Ja!" Exclamo irónicamente Inuyasha. "¿Si estas tan bien porque te niegas a mirarme a los ojos¿Es que te parezco un monstruo?"

Inuyasha trago saliva ante lo que había dijo. Siempre había sido rechazado por los demás por ser un hibrido. Incluso su único hermano se burlaba de él por ser un medio demonio. Ella no podía verlo como un monstruo, como alguien demasiado asustador. ¿Verdad?

Admitía que algunas veces se dejaba llevar por su orgullo y que solía decir cosas para lastimar intencionalmente a los demás. Pero era la única forma que tenia de protegerse de los insultos de los demás. Estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado y a da volver el golpe con la misma intensidad. Pero eso no significaba que era un monstruo¿u si?

Inuyasha se quedo mirándola ansiosamente, esperando su respuesta. ¡Ojala no fuera lo que miente tanto le estaba gritando! Entonces, de repente, ella le brindo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa angelical. De aquellas que sabia que no tenia intención de lastimarlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"No eres un monstruo, Inuyasha." Comento ella tranquilamente. "Solo eres un poco temperamental, pero no un monstruo."

"¡Ja! Lo dices porque piensas que me olvide que por tu culpa la Shikkon no Tamma ha sido echa añicos¿verdad?"

¡Mierda!

Inuyasha vio con angustia como cualquier tipo de color desaparecía del rostro de Kagome y como su piel se quedaba completamente pálida y se negaba a llorar.

No podría haber sido más bruto…

"Lamento mucho si mi presencia te molesta." Comento ella, cabizbaja y con la voz repleta de tristeza.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Ella se iba a dar la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a la cabaña y él, demasiado torturado con los remordimientos como para saber lo que hacia, la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si con cierta brusquedad.

Besarla era como tocar el cielo con las manos. ¡Y que sabor tenían sus labios!

Eran calidos y suaves. Perfectos como para pasar toda una vida besándolos. Sus manos masculinas se posicionaran en su espalda y la empujaron contra su duro pecho en un ímpetu de sentir mas junto de su cuerpo. Era una locura, y no obstante, ella no hacia nada por rechazarlo. Incluso parecía disfrutar de aquel beso que no tenia nada de casto.

Se pego mas a él, y sus manos tímidas le acariciaron el pecho sintiendo como el corazón de Inuyasha latía fuerte. Aunque no era el único al que le ocurría eso. Sus orejas tambien podía notar como estaba nerviosa por aquel inesperada beso, y como estaba ansiosa por mas. Si tan solo no fuera inexperto en el campo sexual, y si no fuera un desastre completo en demostrar sus sentimientos quizas hasta podrian…

Los dientes de él, le mordieron suavemente el labio superior y espero pacientemente a que gimiera de dolor para penetrar su boca. Y entonces fue como tocar dos veces el cielo. Su boca sabia muy bien, despertaba adición. Su lengua exploro cada rincón de su boca y jugo de forma traviesa con la lengua de Kagome, hasta que al final, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Y entonces, las palabras salieron de su boca como si llevara toda una vida diciéndolas.

"Te amo, Kagome. Loca y desesperadamente."

**………**

Evidentemente, Kagome le había correspondido su amor. Aunque no sabía como era que tal milagro había ocurrido cuando él no había echo absolutamente nada para merecerse su amor. Más había cosas para las cuales no había explicación.

Por aquel entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo a sus amigos que pronto se iban a casar porque habían descubierto cuanto se amaban. Kagome sugirió que tambien se lo dijeron a su familia, pero Inuyasha comento que más tarde lo harían. Cuando ya hubieran disfrutado de estar solos por un largo rato y disfrutar de su amor.

Inuyasha tambien se recordó que ella se avergonzó al instante, imaginado cosas que obviamente no eran nada inocentes. Y Inuyasha se rió como nunca lo había echo, deseando casarse lo mas pronto posible, para demostrarle que la quería mas allá de lo tolerable y comprensible.

**F I N**

**N****/A:** ¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom. Recientemente acabo de ver la serie Inuyasha, y me gusto tanto que decidí hacer un FanFic de Inuyasha & Kagome. Se que no es tan bueno como desearía, pero, últimamente mi musa no esta ayudando mucho.

De igual, me anime y he aquí el resultado final: un romance en todo su esplendor (tal como me gusta a mi – digamos que soy una romántica irremediable. :P)

Dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga este One Shot (me gusta conocer el territorio antes de dar otro paso más), es probable que suba un Short Fic de esta pareja.

Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y no olviden que sus reviews son mi sueldo…

¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: Gracias a las críticas constructivas de algunas personas, (a las cuales estoy agradecida por decirme mis errores), he revisado el One Shot y alterado los errores que contenía.

Realmente pido perdón por ello. Se que no es agradable que uno halle errores ortográficos. Y aunque reviso mis escritos antes de publicarlos, se escapan algunos errores. Por ello quería preguntar si no hay nadie que se disponga a ser mi Beta Reader (ósea, es alguien que revisa y los corrige los escritos antes que el autor los publique).

Si alguien le interesa, puede mandar un Mensaje Privado o un E-mail. De verdad, se les agradecería mucho. ;)


End file.
